


Break up with him

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Love as always, M/M, Paul is an asshole, Reconcile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Paul wants Freddie
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 13





	Break up with him

**Author's Note:**

> My boys again

"Break up with him. He's not worth you. You deserve someone better."  
"I love him. He called me Pakkie but I yelled at him a lot, before. I want to come to terms with him."  
Paul growls in annoyance.  
"Don't come to me the next time when he will insult you."  
Freddie said goodbye and left the house. As he rode, he thought about Paul's words. After fifteen minutes he arrived home.  
He came. Roger was in the kitchen. Freddie sat on the couch and took the newspaper.  
"I'm sorry."  
Freddie didn't look up. He began to shake.  
Roger sat down next to him.  
"Don't leave if we haven't made up. You went to Paul, right?  
"Yes. He tried to convince me to leave you. But I can't do it. Only you is in my heart."  
Roger started to cry. Freddie took him on his knees. They sat hugged.


End file.
